


Hitting the Mark

by Severus_Snape_Mods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Dark Mark, Fanart, Gen, Severus Snape Fest 2016, Spinner's End, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape_Mods/pseuds/Severus_Snape_Mods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen discovers about her son’s new association, c. 1977.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lenaa1987, your prompt could have made a wide arc indeed, but as an artist I chose to depict just one moment. I hope you can imagine a whole context around it. Thank you to the Mods for organizing this fest!


End file.
